Unknown Feelings
by Cassie Yukina
Summary: Mikasa Doesn't know what she feels about Eren and she doesn't know about it's truly inside of her...is it Love for Family or Does She love Eren as something else..Find out on the chapters! Credits for the Picture
1. Chapter 1

Their Past has been brought since Giaints have been destroying their town,Wall of maria have been destroyed,Eren was fully aware of his history,Mikasa was adopted into eren's family since notices Eren has been acting weird lately. She approached Eren and ask what's is wrong with him.

Nee,Eren?is their something wrong,mikasa asked eren. Eren was looking at the clouds and he answered "Mikasa..if only mom and dad were alive..we would be a happy family..but happy endings only end in fairy tales right?He looked at was paying attention to what he have said and she told him "w-why did you brought it now?it's true..b-but..we have friends with us to support us like Armin and the others..but if mom and dad was here..it would nice right?",Eren sits down near the tree and she told her "back then..when were child..everything was going to be fine?..those giants ruined everything!i-i will kill every each of them!Humanity will survive! -His eyes are pierce like a sword- Mikasa was shocked "Eren! we will! Humanity will survive with your power and with every-one too! i am sure of it!, Eren agreed "hmm..true but this key..in my neck..basement..*puts hands on my head*..my past was all blurry..,Mikasa "Don't worry eren! what ever happens we will protect you! Eren "Don't worry,we won't die that easily!"...

Mikasa "e-eren..what is this complicated feeling...my heart beats faster when i am around you...

Eren "EHH!?..mikasa..are you..what do you call that..*thinks for minute*

Mikasa "d-d-do you mean..i have feelings for you not as a family..b-but something else..

Eren "wakaranai..i don't understand you at all..."

Mikasa "me neither..don't mind me at all"

Mikasa doesn't know that her feelings for him as family doesn't change..but there was something else..that bothers her a lot but she doesn't understand it.


	2. Training X Confrontation

Eren asked Mikasa to trained with him,and they trained together near the wall as Comrades. But eren grabbed mikasa and mikasa was startled.

Mikasa told eren "Eren..where are we going?,Eren was running near the forest and he respond " We are going to train!Mikasa!Let's both do our best!,and she told him " 's do our best!"*looks at him while running",Eren "is their something bothering you lately..you have long face?,Mikasa was deniying it."it's nothing...don't mind..i am fine! let's keep going!",Eren doesn't believe him and they stop running and he confronted her.

Eren "Oh really?i don't believe you!"

Mikasa "i-it's really nothing!"

Eren "*scratches head*Look!Mikasa...you can trust me..we are family right?

Mikasa realize the word family and she remember something from the other day.

Mikasa "nee...eren...remember the other day..t-that..confused feeling?"

Eren "confused feelings?what do you mean?

Mikasa "i-i..don't know never mind..i-it's really nothing!"

Eren looks at mikasa straightly and he pushes mikasa on to the tree,and she was startled.

Mikasa "E-ren?!"

Eren "usodaro!Mikasa!,Tell me what is it already..."

Mikasa "*looks straight at him* what if i told i like you..not as family member..but some thing else"

Eren "wakaranai..i never know what is to be liked or to be liked as some-one else..,gomen..."

Mikasa "Iie...it's alright"*looks down*

Eren "*silence*..let's go back..it's getting late.."

Mikasa "Hai.."

They headed back to cabin,where every-one else..Mikasa was sad..cause she doesn't what to Eren was confuse about her.


	3. Conversation & strange feelings

chapter 3 : conversation & strange feelings

Mikasa goes to armin,after she talks to eren,she told armin that she doesn't know what is thing called talked about while training.

Mikasa: nee...armin?can we talk while we train?..  
Armin: ah..hai..?what is it all about?  
Mikasa: i talked to eren about feelings..i told him that...i love him as family..or i love him as something else..do you know anything...about it?  
Armin: Ehh!*falls to the ground*feelings...Y-Y-OU say!? hmm let me think...  
Mikasa:*lifts him up*looks at him*...sorry for surprising you..  
Armin: for me..love for family is normal! but the other feeling you told me is somehow called love as boy..or you like him..just kinda..just for me O-OKAY...*sits down*  
Mikasa: I-I-I...LIKE HIM?...its a lie right!? or not..wakarimasen..its like when i am with him i feel safe,strong...*sits with armin*  
Armin: uhmm?like you always wanted to be with him?..maybe you can ask annie or sasha..i have no experience with love..  
Mikasa: thank you..and i will...

Mikasa looks around for annie and she sees on her she approach her and they talk about it.  
Mikasa: Annie...  
Annie: Mikasa? what is it...?  
Mikasa: can we talk..  
Annie: hmm...yea?but weird though..you haven't talk to eren about stuffs...  
Mikasa: i have talk to him...he said he does not know..h-have you ever like or love somebody besides your family?..sorry for asking..  
Annie: Me...?not really?why..  
Mikasa: Shiranai...because i have been having strange feelings...like when i am with him..i feel strong something like that..do you know?  
Annie: hmm...its called love for men or in love..your inlove aren't you?  
Mikasa: i don't really understand my feelings for him,maybe?..  
Annie: you will now soon..well see ya sometime.  
Mikasa: keep it a secret...thank you..see ya..

They head back to their lodge and they are asleep except for mikasa,she can't sleep as well as eren.


	4. Early in the morning & breakfast

It was 5 am in the morning,when they both fell asleep, they always expect that training starts 5:30 in the morning,they have 30 minutes before their training starts. Levi always wake up eren up early not even exact as 5:30 in the morning,he wake up at 5:15 in the morning to hunt for titans wondering the wall of Maria,they discover eren history about being a titan.

Levi "Eren..Wake up!"

Eren suddenly hears his voice.

Eren "Senchou?Hai"*yawns*..b-b-but it's early...can we go hunting later?

Levi "are you refusing my orders?"*kicks him in his stomach*

Eren "*tumbles and spits blood*iie..heichou!

Levi "Stand up!Isoide!"

Eren "Hai!"*stands up and runs to shower*"

Eren went to take shower in the rooms. Mikasa heard noises and she sees levi.

Mikasa wakes up and hurried to their room.

Mikasa "Eren?!"...

Levi "*walks away*he is in the shower...

Mikasa "uh..hai..i will wait for him outside..the hideout.."

While Eren was taking a shower,he heard her voice.

Eren "Mikasa?..."i better hurry up..and get dress.

He went out to the shower room,and he got dress,Levi was waiting for him.

Levi "Let's go..breakfast is waiting..and the others too"

Eren "Hai..did she go here?

Levi "maa nee.."

They went to the breakfast table with the others,Hanji was looking at eren.

Hanji "Ohayou!Eren! did you sleep well?

Eren "Hanji..taichou..."not really..especially levi heichou wakes me so early..it wasn't 5:30 in the morning..

Hanji "hmm souka!,that's why you got bruises!..better treat those up?"

Eren "iie..taichou..it already recovered..

Levi "hmm..he woke up late already,like 7 am in the morning.."

Eren "Usodaro!..i-i thought it was like 6am..."

Levi "wrong clock!"

Eren "u-uhm..hai!"

Mikasa was looking at him,and he looks back,Hanji looks at them both and talked to eren.

Hanji "who's that?,your girlfriend,family,friend?ask her to come join us..okay?eren?

Eren "Kanoyjo?..iie..she is my adoptive sister..*rubs head*alright hanji-san.."

Eren goes to Mikasa table and he invited her to his table.

Eren "Mikasa..come with me in my table?"

Mikasa "why?"

Eren "c-complicated!just come?

Mikasa "a-alright"

Eren brings Mikasa in their table and they were seated table together,Hanji was looking at her.

Hanji "What's your name?"

Mikasa "M-Mikasa..Ackerman.."

Hanji "Alright Mikasa-chan,I am Hanji Joe Desu!Nice to meet you!

Mikasa "Nice to meet you too..Hanji Taichou.."

Eren "*whisper to her : "gomen..i brought you here with such weird atmosphere.."

Mikasa "it's alright..eren"

Hanji "so so!when did you guys meet,why are you so attach to eren?mikasa?

Mikasa "watashi?"...*silenced*

Levi "yea...i was confused about their relationship..."

Eren "we are just family..."

Mikasa "Un.."

Hanji "Hontou?

Eren "yes,Hanji-san.."

Levi "Hmm.."

Hanji "i am contented with your answers"*smiles at them*

Levi "okashii desu ne.."

Eren "why did you bring this up..levi heichou..."

Mikasa "y-yea.."

Hanji "because you guys are like lovers,how cute!"

They both blushes,but they eren explained firmly.

Eren "Muri Desu! Levi heichou..hanji Taichou.."we always treat our self as family..never less lovers..*rubs head while blushing*

Mikasa "Un..!"*blushes while agreeing*

Levi "Tabun"Eren!were going!Hanji taichou...take care of mikasa!

Eren "Dewa Mata ne.."

Mikasa "Ki o tsukute ne..:

Eren "Mochiron..."

They parted their ways,Mikasa and hanji went out on their journey while Levi & Eren goes hunting in the wall of maria


End file.
